Someone Else's Life
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray goes to sleep in the year x793, and when he wakes up, a whole new life is expecting him. What will he do to cope with so many changes? Is it someone else's life or his own? [Future!Fic]
1. Chapter 01

**AN: **Early birthday gift to **Darkhope**! Happy birthday, sweetie! I wish all the best to you!

**#**

**Someone Else's Life**

By: BonneyQ

**#**

Gray opened his eyes and wish he hadn't; his head hurt like hell. The back of his head was throbbing so much that he wondered what the hell happened. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep – not even drunk to have the massive headache –, and then waking up at a hospital? Of course it was a hospital: he had been in too many in his twenty years of life to recognize the smell of one in just a moment.

The Ice Mage tried to move, to sit down, but felt so weak. A small groan escaped his lips and soon enough, there was a person above him, watching his moves. And those big brown eyes were very well received to Gray.

"Hey..." He managed to say to the woman.

"Oh, thank god!" Gray saw Lucy's eyes water and felt worse, he hated crying women. "You scared us, Gray."

"Sorry." The Ice Mage said, and then, asked, confused: "What happened?"

"You were in a special mission with Natsu." The blonde told him gently. "You two were attacked when you were almost back; remember the Dark Guild called Black Phoenix? They were the ones. Just a second, I need to call a nurse." While the blonde opened the door and said something he couldn't identify, the Ice Mage continued to lie there, confused. And as soon as she went, Lucy was back again.

"I... I…" Gray frowned, more confused than ever. Why did he only remember going to sleep? And he never heard about a Guild, Dark or not, called Black Phoenix. And there was something off about Lucy, he couldn't pinpoint what. "I really don't remember that."

"It's alright." She squeezed his hand. "The doctor is coming. Everyone is going to be thrilled that you are back; we were so afraid."

"How long was I out?" The dark haired man asked. "You look different."

"You've been asleep for three days." Lucy was the one who frowned that time. "What do you mean different? You saw me two weeks ago, before leaving."

"Your hair…?" Gray tried to gather what was different about the blonde woman. She looked more mature? Her hair was a bit shorter, perhaps? What was it?

"I haven't done anything with my hair, Gray." Lucy told him, gently. "Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought." She opened a big smile, then. "And don't worry; _she'll_ be here soon too, of course. We could barely make her go rest while you slept."

"Who…?" The man was about to ask who was she talking about, when the door opened and a man Gray assumed was the doctor, got inside. He was middle-aged, only the hair right above his ears was dark, his eyes were big and light blue.

"Oh, so I see that you are awake, Mr. Fullbuster." The man said. "I am Doctor Young. Ironic, I know." The Doctor offered Gray a smile. "You gave us all a scare, young man." Stepping closer to Gray's bed, he grabbed a small lantern and started to run a few tests, flashing it on the Ice Mage's dark eyes. "Are you feeling anything? Dizziness? Nausea? Pain?"

"A little pain." Gray said and the doctor wrote down on the chart.

"He also doesn't remember how he ended up here." Lucy offered and the doctor frowned, then stared at the younger man.

"Okay, that can happen with someone who hit their head." Doctor Young did the same thing with the lantern again, but this time, asking questions. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Going to sleep in my bed."

"I see. Can you tell me the date? The last date you remember."

"I'm not good with dates." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Try, please." Doctor Young smiled kindly and the Ice Mage frowned, trying to remember it.

"April 5th, x793. I remember now, because I pranked Natsu on April's Fool." Gray answered, laughing lightly at the memory. He missed the confused expression Lucy bore, or how the doctor frowned, but when the dark haired man noticed them, stopped the laughter, the throb on his head still there, but he ignored it. "What? What is it?"

"x793, you say?" Dr. Young asked and Gray nodded. The older man, then, looked to Lucy, who was surprised. "Oh, dear."

"What's wrong?" The Ice Mage tried to sit down, and with the Doctor's help, he finally managed it. He felt a little nauseated, but ignored it.

"Gray… It's not x793." Lucy told him, as kindly as she could. The man looked up to her, confused. "It's x801."

The doctor immediately stepped closer to Gray, and started poking him, opening his eyes and looking into them, using the lantern. "Impressive." Dr. Young murmured to himself while Gray still processed what Lucy told him. "I never had a patient who had amnesia, let alone lose the memories of almost a decade!"

"Wow. Wait, _what_?" Gray frowned. "It can't be."

"Gray, this is _not_ the year x793. It's x801." Lucy said, calmly but the Ice Mage could see in her eyes that she was as surprise as he was.

"Don't kid around, Lucy." Gray tried to smile, hoping that she was pranking him right back for what he did to Natsu a few days back.

"I am not." She put a hand on top of his. "You said it yourself that I look different; and I do: I am eight years older than what you remember, I think that my hair is a little shorter now."

"But..." Gray's eyes went from the Stellar Mage to the Doctor. "I just went to sleep in x793 and woke up in x801? That makes no sense!" Gray yelled and his head hurt, making him groan in pain.

"Calm down, Mr. Fullbuster." The doctor pushed him down to lie on the bed, and when the dark haired man finally settled down, he put a hand over his eyes, and no one said anything for a while.

"Okay: time skip again. Only this time it's just with me." Gray whispered. "Been there, done that. This is getting old real fast." Removing his hands from his face, the man sat once more, this time without help. "Doc, is this temporary?"

"We would need to make a few tests, but we never know. The brain is a mystery." Dr. Young said, looking down to his charts. I'll schedule e few tests to know what we are dealing with, but no matter what, you need to rest, Mr. Fullbuster." The older man nodded and left the room.

After a few moments of silence, Gray turned to look at the blonde woman. "Eight years, really?"

"Yes." Lucy agreed, softly.

"Man, what did I miss?" The dark haired man asked. "What happened with _you_ all this time?"

"Oh, you know." Lucy dismissed him and when saw his look of _'No, I don't'_, she blushed. "Sorry, that was insensitive of me." She sat on the chair next to the bed. "Well… Natsu and I got married six years ago." The woman raised her left hand to show a golden band on her finger.

"What?" Gray smiled. Back in x793 they were already looking at each other funny, especially Lucy and somehow, those two marrying each other was right.

The blonde giggled. "You were the best man, by the way." She relaxed a bit on the chair. "And we have twin boys: Igor and Julei." Even more surprised now, Gray's eyes went wide. What age were he and his friends in x801? Gray was twenty-eight, so Lucy was twenty-seven and so were some of his closest friends.

"How old are they?" The Ice Mage asked.

"Four." Lucy smiled. "They are copies of Natsu, by the way."

"Oh, god." Gray groaned. "The world does _not_ need three Natsus."

"You said that when we announced that I had twins." The Stellar Spirit Mage said softly and Gray felt his stomach turn again. What other important things did he miss? What else happened during these eight years of his life? Years that he lost? Or maybe he didn't lose them? What happened in his life?

"I wonder what else changed." Gray whispered and then, the door opened and the man turned his head in the direction of it, only to see a person he knew very well. The blue hair and the whiteness of her skin were still the same. But _she_ changed, he could tell; the hair was loose and longer, like Mirajane's, but it was curlier and was had no hat on. She was wearing a light loose blue dress that showed a lot of her cleavage (he noticed that it improved as well). He also noticed that the years had done nothing but good things to her; even though she had bags under them, she was still... Breathtaking.

"Oh, Gray-sama, you're awake. Juvia thought that..." She stayed in place at the door just for a few seconds and Gray was about to tell her that he wasn't going down that easily when she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, Juvia was so worried." Gray smiled softly and put his hand on her hair. It was good to know that at least _that_ didn't change. "She thought..."

"Sorry about that." Gray said, and he truly regretted worrying his friends.

"Juvia was going to stay here until you woke up, but Ur needed her." That was an odd name. Why would someone they knew have the same name as his teacher? Well, he guessed that if it was important, he would figure it out soon enough. "And Lucy-san said that Juvia needed to rest."

The Ice Mage nodded, and noticed that she still had her arms around him, and oddly, he didn't seem to find it awkward. "It's alright."

"Juvia, there's something..." Lucy tried to say, but the blue haired woman didn't listen.

"I thought I lost you." Juvia put her hands on his cheeks and before he could fully process what she was doing, the Water Mage had kissed him.

His eyes opened wide, his heart started to beat faster and he didn't even think of pulling her away: he was in shock.

_Juvia was kissing him!_

_'Well, it was about time one of us made a move.'_ His mind whispered and Gray had to agree. After almost three years of dancing around and pretending she was only his friend, even _he_ was getting tired of it.

She pulled away and smiled to him, eyes watery, but sparkling with happiness; while Gray was sure that he looked like a fish: opening and closing his mouth, without really knowing what to do next.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, softly, and then turned to the doctor, who had just arrived in the room. Apparently, they met in the hallway and Dr. Young told him he was awake. "Is he alright?"

"Well, Mrs... There's something wrong with his memory." The man said, and Gray frowned. _Mrs?_

"What?" Juvia got up from the bed – Gray didn't even saw her sit there – and he noticed the golden band on her left hand. Oh, shit. Juvia was _married_? To whom? And why did she kiss him if she was married? And why was she married in the first place? Who was this guy? Was he good enough to her? Probably not. And there he was thinking that she would never leave him, and there she was: married to some guy!

"Juvia." Lucy stepped closer to the blunette. "Gray seems to have… amnesia. We don't know if it's permanent, though."

All the color of the Water Mage's face was drained in an instant. She turned to look at Gray, the happiness gone, replaced by confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember, Gray-sama?" She asked him, and the man thought it was nice to know that some things didn't change.

"Going to sleep back in the year x793." He said and Lucy had to hold Juvia when the blunette almost fell, her knees got weak; horror written all over her face. Gray got up, concerned with her but in front of his eyes, it looked like a thousand of fireworks were exploding, and he had to hold on to the bed himself, but still managed to get closer to her, the doctor holding Gray. "Juvia, sorry, I…"

"You don't remember anything, then?" Juvia's brown eyes were on him. "Us? _Ur_?"

"Ur? My teacher?" Gray asked – what did his teacher had to do with anything? –, frowning and if it was possible, more color drained from her face.

"You don't remember." Lucy led Juvia to the chair by Gray's side while the blunette muttered the words over and over again. The doctor helped the Ice Mage to return to the bed, but his dark eyes were focused on Juvia's face.

The blonde woman kneeled in front of the Water Mage. "Juvia, you can't stress yourself. It's going to hurt the baby."

Gray saw Juvia put a hand over her stomach – which, now that she was siting and the fabric of her dress was settled, he could see that it was slightly swollen – and he lost his ground once again: not only she was married, but was also – he couldn't even say it right – pregnant? Plus he lost eight years of his life: that day was getting better and better.

"Lucy-san. He doesn't remember me. Not even Ur." Juvia told the Stellar Spirit Mage, who nodded while the blunette started to shed a few tears.

"Everything will be fine, just try not to stress yourself, okay?" Lucy said and the Water Mage nodded; then, turned her head to talk to Gray. "I think you'll have even more surprises today, Gray."

"What is going on?" The man's head was still throbbing and it seemed to get worse with Juvia's reaction about his memory loss.

"Five years ago, you and Juvia got married." Lucy bit her lower lip and let the dark haired man take it in before continue. "And you have a son, Ur, the same age as my boys." Wide eyed, the Ice Mage looked to Juvia once again, and this time, she was staring back at him. "And there's another one on the way."

"But…" Gray whispered. "I just went to sleep last night…"

**#**

**AN: **This was supposed to be a One Shot, but… couldn't help myself.

This one's called Someone Else's Life, but when I told the plot to my friend Esthellar, she told me that I should change it to: "**How Many Bad Things Can Happen In Only One Chapter**", so I decided to write three or four.

(And yes, totally reusing the names from 'About Love' with this new generation.)

And yes, me and my Family!Gruvia. AGAIN. Sorry about repeating myself and using clichés. Still, I hope you like it!

09/16/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Chapter 02

**AN: **Hi there! I hope you like this chapter!

**#**

**Someone Else's Life**

By: BonneyQ

**#**

**Chapter 02**

Three days later after waking up eight years 'in the future', the doctors still had no idea why Gray couldn't remember almost a decade of his life and boy did they test the Ice Mage. The man in question was beginning to get more and more frustrated each day with the situation. It didn't help that he could get visitors and all of his friends looked very different from what he remembered.

The dark haired man looked to where Juvia was sitting, reading a book while waiting for Gray to get discharged from the hospital, and he immediately blushed as he remembered that they were married and he would go 'home' with her, wherever home was, and then meet his own four-year-old son, whom he had no recollection of. With Juvia was kind of easier: he knew her in x793, his son Ur, he didn't.

He had asked his wife – it was so weird to call her that – why she didn't just bring Ur at the hospital so he could meet the kid. Patiently, Juvia explained that they decided to not let their son traumatized of hospitals, so, he would only go there for his own appointments or if her or Gray were really in a bad shape and needed to say good-bye. Gray nodded, it seemed like his older self was a good parent.

"Where is this guy?" Gray asked to no one in particular, but Juvia looked up from her book and answered.

"The doctor will be here soon, Gray-sama. Be patient."

"I've been patient for three days while they poked me around; I need to learn more about my new life, dammit." The Ice Mage groaned and put his hands over his face. "He told us that could help get my memory back if I was in a known environment and I can't think of better place than my house and the Guild."

"That's true." The blunette agreed. "But we have to wait. Juvia's _not_ busting you out again. We did that seven years ago and you ended up returning here a couple of hours later with undone stiches."

"You helped to sneak me out of the Hospital?" Gray raised an eyebrow, moving his hands away from his eyes.

"Yes." The woman giggled and unconsciously put a hand over her stomach, making Gray pale a little – three days later and they hadn't talk about the child she was expecting, just about the little boy waiting for him; Gray would take a step at time and apparently he had a few months before facing the baby – as he stared at her belly and then returning his gaze to the ceiling. "We had just started dating, Juvia was silly in love and you used your charm to trick her into it."

"_I_ used charm?" Gray scoffed. "Really?"

"It works on Juvia." The blunette shrugged. "You used to get your way all the time because of it."

"'_Used to?_' It doesn't work anymore?" The Ice Mage asked, but Juvia's response was to giggle and return her eyes to the book.

Gray analyzed the woman once more (he had been doing it a lot for the past few days), and even though she received the news about his amnesia as a shock, he was surprised to see how fast she wrapped her mind around it and just went along with the flow. The day after he woke up, she arrived at the hospital – Lucy had taken her home that night to make sure the Water Mage wouldn't get more stressed –, and told him, with watery eyes and shaking voice: _"When we got married we promised to be together until death do us apart; health and sickness. You don't remember it, but Juvia does and she meant every word… And even though you might never recall it, we were happy."_

And he believed her; he had no idea why, but he had this feeling that he did have a pretty nice life with the blue haired woman.

Juvia proceeded by telling him about the new additions to their family, such as who married who, who had children and such. As it turns out, Erza had a daughter with her boyfriend Jellal, named Simone, who was six-years-old and looked like a little Erza Scarlet. Lucy informed him about her own children, but Juvia told about Igor and Julei once again; the twins had pink hair and personalities like their father, but their mother's eyes. Gray learned that his son and the Dragneel boys were inseparable, which the Ice Mage found odd, but didn't say it.

Levy and Gajeel also got married a couple of years later than Gray and Juvia and now they had a son, Steele, who was two-years-old and was a little copy of his father, but (so far) he had been a little angel. Mirajane had a son with Freed, Luke, seven years before, which was a surprise for everyone, since they were seeing each other in secret. Elfman and Evergreen decided to try and have their own children after four years of marriage. Cana and Laxus were still pretending they weren't together, but it was clear that they were.

As Juvia talked about their married/parents friends, Gray felt bad for not remembering things that were important. He knew nothing about their relationships and didn't even remember his own wedding or his son. Once again he cursed his amnesia.

The doctor finally arrived to check on Gray one last time before discharging the man so he could go home and try to remember his life. The Ice Mage snapped out of his thoughts and paid attention to the older man.

**#**

"Hm… Isn't it too soon for me to meet him?" Gray asked Juvia once they were in front of – what it seemed to be – their house. "I mean… What do I know about kids?"

"If you need more time, Gray-sama, Juvia is sure that some of our friends would like to take you in until you think you are ready." Juvia put a hand on his forearm and squeezed gently and Gray found the gesture comforting.

After walking together for fifteen minutes when they left the hospital, the couple finally arrived and that's when finally started to doubt himself. Magnolia looked a lot different than he remembered, bigger and with more people and it made him uneasy to know that it was the town he lived for a decade, two if he counted the years he couldn't remember.

The house he shared with Juvia seemed to be big enough for a small family such as theirs and was located close to the Guild, thankfully. Juvia told him that they could go there soon.

Gray needed to meet his son first and that thought scared him.

"Juvia can tell Ur-chan that you couldn't come home today. It's alright." The blue haired woman said kindly. "This must be weird for you."

"Yeah." The Ice Mage whispered and stared at the door that could lead him inside. "But… the boy doesn't need me to be weird."

"Gray-sama…"

"I can do this." The man nodded to himself and turned to look at Juvia. "You said that Ur is a nice boy, right?" The blunette nodded. "I am not just leaving him waiting and then not appearing."

"Thank you." Juvia smiled and opened the door.

As he expected, the living room was cozy, not too big but not small enough to make Gray claustrophobic. The woman looked at him expectantly, waiting to see if he remembered anything about the place.

Gray shook his head, answering her silent question; even though he felt at ease from the moment he entered the house, no memories came to him.

"Juvia will call Ur-chan." The woman said and the Ice Mage nodded, looking to the many photos in frames. There was one of Gray and Juvia when they were much younger: Both of them were smiling brightly. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress and hugging him by the waist, while Gray had an arm around her shoulder and wore no shirt. The other one seemed like it was taken on their wedding day: neither was staring at the camera, too busy looking at each other's eyes. Gray took a moment to stare at that particular photo a little longer.

Juvia's dress was white, of course, but surprisingly much simpler than he thought she would choose if they ever got married while the man was wearing a tux and, the current Gray could notice, that he looked at the blue haired woman with fondness and something else he couldn't place what exactly it was.

Shaking his head a little, Gray looked to the photo next to that and it was one of Juvia sitting on a bed with Gray next to her and a small bundle in his arms. After a moment, he put two and two together and realized that the photo was probably taken when Ur was born. Before he could take a better look at the picture, he was interrupted.

"Gray-sama?" The Ice Mage turned around and stared at the scene in front of him with his mouth opened.

In Juvia's arms, there was a boy; his tiny legs around Juvia's waist – the slightly larger stomach not at all bothering the child –, while his arms were wrapped around her neck.

"Hi dad!" The boy, Ur, said excited, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hey." The older man looked fascinated at the boy. Ur looked, indeed, like a younger version of Gray, but instead of raven colored locks like his father, he had azure curls like his mother, and boy, that kid had hair! Gray never complained about lacking hair and the child did look like would never complain about it either.

"Mom told me you were at the hospital. All better?" The child asked.

"Baby," Juvia interjected quickly looking down to her son, who looked up to stare at her. "your father is better, but remember what we talked about last night? Your dad is a little forgetful because he was hurt in the head. You'll have to be patient and to repeat some important things."

The little boy nodded, his face in a cute frown. "Okay."

"Do you remember that we talked about you sleeping with me for a while?" The boy nodded and his curls bounced. "Dad will be staying in your room and you'll sleep in the big bed with me."

Gray appreciated what Juvia was doing; even though they hadn't talk about the sleeping agreements she sensed that he would be uncomfortable sharing a bed so early. Maybe when he got used to the fact that he was older, married and with children it became different.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry. Juvia knows you. If your mind is really twenty again, you are still shy around her. It took awhile for you to spend a whole night by my side, oh boy, _that_ took a long time." The man rolled his eyes at her response, which actually made sense: he never was the touchy feely type.

"Is it alright for you to carry him?" Gray asked, looking to the woman and then to her stomach.

"He asked." She shrugged and the man smirked, feeling looser in their presence.

"I guess we all know where my _'charm'_ went." The Ice Mage said and Juvia giggled, putting the boy on the floor. Seeing the boy eyeing carefully, Gray put himself on his knees. Both looking at each other, taking in everything they could.

"Do you remember me, Dad?" The dark haired man thought about that question and heard Juvia take in a strangled breath. The boy was _four_, of course he couldn't break his heart like that.

"Of course I do." Gray said and smiled. "You'll have to remind me where's your room and show everything you learned about Ice Magic, but of course I remember you, kid."

He had lied to his son, what a nice start. Since the boy had no idea about it, Ur smiled widely. "Do you want to see my magic, dad? I am training every day!" The man was about to say 'yes', when the Water Mage interrupted them.

"Not now, mister." Juvia said and the boy pouted. "Your father needs to rest."

"I am not tired." Gray got up from the floor and then messed his son's hair with a hand. "Besides, I want to see what the kid got."

"Please, mommy. _Pleaaaaase_." The man watched fascinated as his son put his hands together and pleaded to his mother; eyes getting bigger and sparkling. Yeap, that kid stole his charm.

"You look too much like your father." Juvia sighed. "Fine. But just for an hour. Both of you." She stared to her son and then her husband with a stern look that Gray never thought he would receive from the Water Mage. "Gray-sama, don't use magic. Ur-chan, don't _make_ your father use magic." Both the older man and the boy nodded eagerly. Juvia had changed with motherhood: she could be scary now. "Alright, then. Ur, go change to your training clothes."

"Training clothes?" Gray frowned and the blue haired woman sighed.

"He comes home all dirty after training with you. Juvia doesn't know if he throws them away and randomly strips like you, or if he just rolls in mud like a piglet." The blunette tickled her son, who laughed, saying that he wasn't a piglet and then made a few '_oinc_' noises, which made the woman laugh. Gray's heart getting war with the sounds and sight. "In the end, he arrives all dirty and for the son of a Water Mage, this one here doesn't like baths."

Gray chuckled, imagining the boy arriving all dirty with his nice clothes. "So he has special training clothes, which he can get dirty with?"

"Yes." Juvia kissed the boy's cheek. "Go change, baby."

"I'll be right back, dad!" Ur run towards (Gray supposed) his room, his hair bouncing as he ran, leaving the Ice Mage and his wife alone in the living room. Oddly, Gray was having a nice time. When Juvia told him about their son, he pictured a different boy and Ur seemed like an even better child.

"What's up with all that hair and curls?" Gray chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "If he didn't look _exactly_ like me in everything else I would ask if I should be worried about you having an affair."

Juvia gasped and turned to stare at her husband. "You're still in there."

"What?" The Ice Mage was confused with her words.

"_My_ Gray's still in there." The blunette put a hand on his left cheek, and then smiled. "We always thought that Ur's hair was going to darken as he got older. When we realized that he was going to have blue hair, and much curlier than we expected, you said those _exactly_ words to Juvia."

"I… did?" He frowned.

"Yes." She nodded, a glint of hope in her eyes and Gray felt it too. Maybe his memory was going to return. "Juvia remembers well because she thought you were serious and showed with a calendar how Ur couldn't be anyone's but yours. You laughed a lot that day when finally told Juvia you were kidding."

Gray's frown deepened with the explanation; apparently he started to joke around with her. "That's good, then."

"It is. It means that we can hope." Juvia removed her hand from his cheek and the man immediately felt the loss of contact deeply. "Come on, let's get you settled and reacquainted with your house."

**#**

**AN:** Here we go! We finally met Ur, I hope you liked the little piglet (my mom used to call me that; I was a bit of a tomboy and arrived home all dirty). LOL

Thanks to: **icecreamhyouka12, Ariel Tran, Hayden, LilTimy, Guest, Sarapyon, BrigitteoO, Guest, gruvia92, mgaa, Guest, MrsGooglyBear, YamixTeaLover, otaku03, Mrs Murasaki-sama, ranmachi, raerryy69, superduperizee, NekoMaji, Guest, LyonAndJuviaForecer, Darkhope, ProjXPsyClone, Guest, KHR1427 **and** Medaka-chan**, who reviewed me and are awesome! You are amazing! x3

10/04/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
